Conciencia
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: A veces le dejamos a la razon todo y al corazon nada, pero otras veces necesitamso escuchar al corazon y no a la razon, espero que les guste tiene mucho lemon, es sonfic nso vesmo y espero que dejen mensajitos chais


Capitulo Uno

Perdóname

Sonfic

**Pido la paz para esta guerra, quisiera deponer mis armas, mas el en el amor no creía yo, pero es la culpa de este corazón…**

¡Feh, ¡maldita sea, ¿otra vez, se escuchaba cierto hanyou enfadado por que la chica del otro tiempo se había ido otra vez.

**Cerca de ahí…**

Shippo: (Enfadado),ya empezó a maldecir otra vez, pero si es culpa suya, la pobre de kagome de nuevo los vio juntos, si será un ¡PERRO TONTO!.

Sango: (Con cara de resignación) ya shippo, pero si es versad es culpa de el que kagome se haya ido de nuevo a su época, si inuyasha madurara de una vez por todas pero no, (pensamientos), creo que a la final la a perder.

Miroku: (Serio) lo mejor será que lo dejemos, ya dejo de maldecir, además otra vez esta en el bosque, esperemos a que se tranquilicé y valla a buscarla, ya entremos a la cabaña y acostémonos a dormir y así lo hicieron mientras los recuerdos venían al monje…

**Flash back**

¡Sango, ¿Sango, ¿has visto a inuyasha?.

Sango: (Seria), no, no lo e visto desde hace mucho, que raro quien sabe donde andará, (pensamientos) perdóname amiga pero el esta en el bosque, hace poco vio los shimidamachi de kikio que lo estaban llamando, viendo como venían miroku y shippo les pregunto ¿miroku, tu viste a inuyasha de casualidad, le pregunto a nuestro querido monje que venia con el pequeño shippo en cima de su hombro

Shippo: no, nosotros no lo hemos visto, estábamos en el pueblo y el pervertido este, señalando a miroku, le esta coqueteándole a ciertas aldeas, mirando como a cierta exterminadora le salía una vena en la frente y se levantaba, el salto del hombro y se escucho un…

**Plaffffffffffffff**

Miroku: (maldiciendo al zorrito par sus adentros), pero querida sanguito es mentira, les estaba leyendo la mano a unas jovencitas y luego fuimos a comprar otras cosas, y vio como sango le daba la espalda y salía caminando de nuevo hacia su sitio.

Kagome: (Con cara de enfadada), ¿Están seguros? y vio como asentían, y salio de ahí estaba segura que ella había visto lo mismo eran las shimidamachi de kikio, así que se fue a buscarlo entre el bosque o mas bien en cierto árbol.

De nuevo la misma escena ellos abrazados frente al árbol del tiempo una vez mas, ella esta de espectadora viendo como se abrazan y se dicen palabras al oído y finalmente lo que ella no quería ver un dulce y tierno beso de parte de los dos, lagrimas incontables surcaban su blanco rostro lo mejor era irse lo mas rápido de allí, no podía creerlo el nunca seria de ella, seria de esa otra persona del pasado un pasado que ella no compartió nunca y que nunca compartirá salio lo mas rápido que pudo de allí, lo que sus piernas podían dar, de nuevo miro hacia atrás y se lanzo hacia el pozo, pero lo que ella no se había dado cuenta, es que este era el adiós, de inuyasha hacia su pasado…

Si, inuyasha había ido al encuentro de kikio, el quería que supiera que el no la seguía amando, que el estaba confundido, que lo mejor era que ella se fuera, que el nunca iba a cumplir su pasado ni esa promesa, así que camino hasta allí, y hablo con ella, una sola lagrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, le dijo entonces que era el final y que entonces se iba, pero que antes de irse solo quería un beso su único beso de despedida, así que se lo dio sin ningún reproche, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no noto el olor a sal ni mucho menos el olor de kagome, así que termino de despedirse, vio como los shimidamachi se la llevaban y en el aire se empezaba a desmoronar ese cuerpo de barro y huesos, de pronto se dio cuenta de un olor era el olor de kagome y sal…se dirigió al campamento y les pregunto a los demás donde esta ella…

Inuyasha: (Preocupado), ¿Dónde…? Dónde esta kagome, mirando cabía los demás, y entre ellos se miraron.

Sango: (Resignación) ¡no le se inuyasha, ¡ella estaba preguntando donde estabas y ninguno lo sabia! y vio como los otros negaban con su cabezas, ¡así que ni modo supongo que te encontró otra vez en tus andadas y pues me imagino que se fue a su época.

Inuyasha: (Enfadado), ¿Queeee, ¿Cómo que mis andadas, yo veré que hago, ¡maldición, ¡maldición! ¡feh!.

Shippo: (Enfadado), ¡Otra vez por tu culpa se fue, siempre que bien kouga salen peleados y mira otra vez lo hiciste, en eso se escucha un golpe y le sale un chichón a shippo en la cabeza,¡ BUAAAAAAAAAAA, ¡le voy a decir a kagome cuando vuelva que tu me pegaste! y se fue para donde sango ya que inu estaba sacando otra vez el puño, ¡Y ve por ella PERRO TONTO!.

Inuyasha: (Mas que enfadado), ¡Feh, ¡pues esa niñita que se cree y así salió saltando de árbol en árbol perdiéndose en el bosque…

**Mientras en la época moderna…**

Estoy en casa, mama salio a ver que me pasaba, por que había vuelto tan temprano y tan pronto me desplome en sus brazos, llore como no había podido hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, ya que la otra vez no llore solo le quería dar un castigo a ese baka, en fin, ahora estoy en mi cuarto sentada sobre mi cama dándome cuenta de qué siempre estaré sola, que el dueño de mi corazón nunca será mió, me dejo caer en la cama, me impresiono por que mas lagrimas me salen de mis ojos, lloro nuevamente odio el amor , y lo odio a el, voy cayendo en un pesado, triste y profundo sueño, vio que no había venido esa noche, su mama le dijo que mas bien se quedara en cama y así lo hizo, solo se levanto para bañarse, ir a comer y nada mas de nuevo la lagrimas vinieron y la noche también…

**End Flash back**

¡Maldita sea, ¿esto es culpa mía o no, el corazón le día algo y la razón otra, yo solo me estaba despidiendo de kikio, pero kagome pensó que era otra cosa, de nuevo la lastime y así siguió en su pelea entre la conciencia y la razón de nuevo se había ido una noche donde el no fue a buscarla, sus amigos estaban preocupados pero sabían que el la iría a buscar, otra vez la noche caía camino mientras llegaba cerca del poso y se tiraba en el.

Al otro lado una joven dormía intranquila, ya que esta teniendo pesadillas, en sus pesadillas solo se veía como inuyasha le decía que adiós y ella gritaba y gritaba su nombre, cerca de ahí dentro del poso, salio un hanyou y se a cercaba cauteloso a la ventana de la chica, sintió como su olfato le mostraba que había mucha seña de sal, así que abrió la ventana cuidadosamente y si, los ojos de ella estaban completamente húmedos, aun en sus sueños lloraba, y también tenia los muy hinchados, se acerco a ella, acomodo su cuerpo en el piso y se dispuso a verla, era tan hermosa, solo por tonto la esta perdiendo y de esta manera levanto su mano cerca del rostro de ella, y tomo un mecho que estaba cayendo por su rostro, lo quito y lo coloco con el resto, sintió la sensación de tocarla y así lo hizo, su piel era tan suave y delicada, luego vio aquellos labios de un rosado tan hermoso, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que la beso, era tan calido ese beso y poco a poco fue separándose, y vio como entre los labios en un suspiro decía, ¡Inu…yasha, de nuevo los toco con una de su garras, así mismo quito su garra y empezó a tocar el rostro de su amada y entono una canción que espero que dentro de la memoria de kgome lo escuchara…

**Pido la paz para esta guerra, quisiera deponer mis armas  
Pagar con esta hostilidad, que no conduce a nada  
Te propongo una tregua, hago un llamado a tu conciencia  
La mía ya me está matando, quien te está hablando se rindió  
Perdió todas sus fuerza, y hoy viene a suplicarte  
Y a pedir perdón  
Ay perdóname, perdóname  
No me hagas llorar, no se como hablar  
ay perdóname, perdóname  
Que tengo que hacer, si quieres me rindo a tus pies  
**

**Quiero que sepas que he cambiado, que estar sin ti ha sido amargo  
Por qué me tuve que perder, y andar en malos pasos  
Y hoy que vuelvo a encontrarte  
Quisiera volver**

ay perdóname, perdóname  


**No me hagas llorar, no se como hablar  
ay perdóname, perdóname  
Que tengo que hacer, si quieres me rindo a tus pies**

perdóname, perdóname

Pido la paz para esta guerra amor perdóname

Porque estaba equivocado y ahora regreso vencido arrepentido y enamorado

Sin rencores, sin reproches, sin culpables, ni inocentes comencemos otra vez

Estoy pidiendo una tregua mi corazón se rindió de luchar contra este amor

Me tuve que perder y tuve que sufrir y tuve que sentir lo que es vivir en  
guerra sólo con el corazón

Perdóname que no puedo vivir si no estás aquí  
Me hace falta tu presencia para mi tu eres la esencia que da sabor a mi existir  
Un poco más y a lo mejor nos comprendemos luego  
Vuelve a mi yo te lo ruego perdóname, perdóname  
Si acaso te ofendí perdón, si acaso te ofendí perdón  
Pero ya no aguanto esta situación  
Esta que me tiene triste porque desde que te fuiste  
La felicidad no existe para mi, para mi la vida es larga  
Siento que el mundo se acaba, poquito a poco  
Poco poquito, regresa pronto que te necesito  
Me estoy muriendo sin verte, créeme para mi sería la muerte  
Que no estés al lado mío no, me estoy muriendo de frío  
porque ya no puedo verte, quiéreme como te quiero  
quiéreme que es mi desvelo, la preocupación que tu no estás conmigo  
no es broma lo que te digo no, no te creas que esto es broma  
tu eres la única persona, óyeme que a mi me hace sentir así  
el hombre más feliz del mundo, el sentimiento profundo  
el que me obliga a cantarte, a llorarte a rogarte a llorarte a decirte  
que no me deje morirme, me duele la soledad y si tu te vas  
para mi la vida es nada, siento que el mundo se acaba  
de una mañana a la otra, esas lágrimas son pocas para yo llorar por ti  
y como cuenta me dí, de que me iba a morir  
por eso ya estoy aquí, óyeme por eso ya regresé otra vez  
para pedir de una vez, perdón  
y te todo corazón yo vine a decirte así  
son cosas del corazón, el destino así lo quiso  
es mucho más fácil, pedirte perdón  
que haberte pedido permiso, pero no importa la vida es corta  
regresa pronto, se acaba el tiempo, oye como va, mi ruego  
te vine a pedir, muchacha, oye como va, mi ruego  
te vine a pedir, muchacha, que no me dejes tan triste como estoy ahora  
mira que me muero a solas, y tu eres la única persona,  
que a mi me comprende, y mi corazón no entiende  
que no estés al lado mío, quiéreme,  
y tu verás como todo será diferente, delante de tanta gente yo  
vine a pedir de rodillas aunque no es cosa sencilla esto,  
esto de pedir perdón, te hablo de corazón  
de corazón te estoy hablando, oye lo que estoy cantando  
yo te estoy hablando en serio, vuelve y regálame el privilegio  
de contar con tu cariño, estoy llorando como un niño,  
al que le falta un juguete nuevo, yo estoy de vuelta porque te quiero  
porque te quiero me quiero quedar  
por eso tu amor lo vine a buscar esta noche  
por favor esta noche, vine a pedir casi casi de rodillas  
que me trates un poquito mejor,  
esta noche en Carnagi Hall vine a pedir perdón.

Después de cantar vio como dos grandes ojos lo miraban con infinita ternura, se paraba y se sentaba junto a el, ella toco su rostro y el también lo hizo y así fue como cayeron en un profundo beso…esa noche hubo perdón…pero quien ganaría la conciencia o el corazón…

Capitulo Dos

Conciencia

De nuevo en el sengoku, de que manera era que inuyasha había pedido su perdón era imposible que el estuviera cantando así, de esa manera, traería oculto algún mensaje aquella canción, no, no podía ser, el solo le pido perdón y no era mas que eso, perdón pero una manera muy diferente se preguntaba una chica de piel tan clara como la nieve…

¡Kagome, ¿kagome?.

Kagome: (Saliendo de sus pensamientos), si shippo, ¿que pasa, mirando al pequeño zorrito que se encuentra entre sus piernas.

Shippo: ¡Es que estas en las nubes, ¿Qué te pasa, mirándola con cara de inocencia.

Kagome: (Con una sonrisa) ¡Oh, no pasa nada shippo, es que estaba pensando un poco en los exámenes para la otra semana, es que serán un poco difíciles.

Shippo: ¡Oh! Ya veo, y así salto de las piernas de esta para acomodarse para comer, de nuevo estaba en la cabaña todos estaban ahí pero, tanto inu como kagome estaba hundidos en sus pensamientos que solo respondían por inercia lo que los demás le preguntaban.

Sango: (Susurrando), ¿miroku, estos dos están como muy raros, ¿que les pasara?.

Miroku: (También susurrando), ¡No lo se, desde esta tarde están así, parece como si inuyasha hubiera hecho algo para perturbar a la señorita kagome, no se pero es mejor que nos acostemos y mañana nos aseguramos de lo que pasa, tu habla con kagome y yo hablare con inuyasha y mientras hablaban una manito bajaba un lugar inapropiado y se escuchaba un...

**Plaffffffffffffff**

Todos menos miroku: (Con cara de resignación veían como sango se paraba y se acomodaba para dormir), ¡Pervertido, y luego cada uno se acostó a dormir, menos inuyasha y kagome, el primero se fue y se acostó en un árbol a meditar y ver las estrellas y la otra se recostó solo cerro sus ojos y no se durmió, se sentía en el aire que algo pasaba desde esa noche, después de unas horas se veía a inuyasha bajar del árbol y acercarse a la cabaña…

Inuyasha: (Susurrando cerca de kagome), ¡kagome, ¿Kagome estas dormida, y vio como ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

Kagome: (También susurrando para no despertar a los demás), ¿Qué pasa inuyasha?.

Inuyasha: ¿Quiero hablar contigo? mirándola a los ojos se empezaba a sentir un aire muy diferente estos ojos trasmitían cariño, vio como ella asentía, se sentaba y luego con ayuda de el, se levantaba, salieron de la cabaña y este poco a poco la fue llevando dentro del bosque tomados de la mano.

Kagome: (Con cara de preocupación), ¡ya inuyasha, ¿que pasa, lo paro jalándolo un poco con su mano, el se detuvo volteo hacia ella y la abrazó, ese abrazo expresaba muchas cosas.

Inuyasha: (Susurrándole en el oído), ¡Aquí no, ¡aquí no, kagome, y luego tomo a kagome entre sus brazos y la llevo saltando de árbol en árbol, llegaron finalmente, se encontraban en un paraje donde se vía una pequeña cascada y la brillante luna llena en su esplendor, la dejo que posara sus pies sobre el piso y le mostró el paisaje.

Kagome: (Sorprendida), ¡Es…es hermoso inuyasha, ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí, volteándose hacia el, pero lo que vio en sus ojos fue amor, puro y delicioso amor, de pronto sintió como nuevamente era presa de un calido abrazo, era el, su rostro se escondía entre su cabello y sentía como el respiraba allí, como si estuviera aspirando su olor, después sintió como poco a poco le fue besando su cuello y también como subía hacia su mejilla y finalmente sus labios, allí los dos se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, ella también subió sus brazos y se aferro al cuello de el, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire así que tuvieron que separarse un poco, las mejillas de ambos estaban un poco sonrosadas y sobre sus labios escucho lo que pensó que nunca iba a escuchar.

Inuyasha: (Besando los labios de kagome), ¡kagome, ella…ella…kikio a muerto me a soltado de aquella promesa y de nuevo robo esos dulces y calidos labios. De nuevo bajaba otra vez hacia su cuello… ¡Te necesito tanto kagome!…, le susurró perdiéndose por el cuello femenino, dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras, las que ella no lograría comprender aún.

Kagome: Y yo InuYasha… oh… InuYasha…- dijo enlazando ambas manos en el cabello plateado y suave del hombre que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de ella, y le parecía una exquisita melodía que encendía sus sentidos con cada letra pronunciada.

Inuyasha: Quiero amarte… amarte tanto que no exista razón más que mi nombre para ti… hablo antes de besar el lóbulo de la oreja, escuchándola respirar agitada, y la piel de los brazos y de la espalda que ahora tocaba se erizaban con el simple y húmedo roce.

Solo la escuchaba suspirar mientras que continuaba besándola, las manos aún apresando solo la cintura, en un agarre suave, Kagome solo se sostenía de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero deseaba tanto este momento, probablemente desde el primero instante en que la besó… tal vez antes…

Las manos de InuYasha buscaron en la espalda el borde de aquella blusa que esculpía tan bien la figura de Kagome, tanto que lo había dejado sin aliento cuando la vio salir de la puerta de su alcoba, tomó el borde y empezó a subirlo con delicadeza, la frente de Kagome estaba apoyada en su hombro, como escondida y pudo escuchar apenas el aliento de ella que parecía intentar contener cada momento sin respirar siquiera para no perderse nada, se sonrió al notarlo, una vez que la blusa llego hasta el cuello se tuvieron que separa un poco para sacársela, la espalda de Kagome estaba casi desprovista de ropa, abrió de un solo corte con una de sus garras el sostén que ella llevaba para permitir que sus manos acariciaran la piel pálida de su espalda erizándola, mientras que los brazos de la muchacha parecían no poder sostenerse, descendiendo hasta los de él y agarrándose de las mangas del haori que el aún vestía.

Se liberó lo suficiente para quitarse el haori rojo y luego el blanco y luego la abrazó con fuerza y la alzó así, despegándola del piso lo suficiente para caminar con ella en andas, Kagome sostenía su rostro entre las manos y besaba con fervor los labios del hombre que tomaba rumbo a una pequeña parte de césped, se inclina sobre ella para dejar a Kagome y entonces observa a la mujer tendida sobre el césped, con el cabello azabache abierto sobre el color verde azul del césped, enfocándose viendo los castaños y vivaces ojos de Kagome, la besa con algo más de desesperación y ella lo rodea con sus brazos.

Inuyasha: Eres tú kagome y lo serás siempre…, susurra, más para sí, al reconocer el sabor de los besos de Kagome, se apoya en el césped en sus rodillas, con los labios pegados a los de la muchacha, y comienza a buscar la desnudez de las piernas femeninas, con la yema de los dedos roza la piel, escuchando a Kagome quejarse con suavidad ante el tacto. Levanta un poco la cabeza y mira hacía abajo, notando como las extremidades pálidas y largas de Kagome, parecían luchar levemente con algo imaginario ante el roce de sus dedos que ascendían poco a poco por los costados de sus piernas, llegando a los muslos y extendiéndose hasta el borde de la ropa intima, entonces la sintió jadear, y se volvió a enfocar en su rostro, gruño con la voz ronca, y hundió la cabeza en el estomago de ella, respirando agitado, lo que a Kagome la excitó más..

Kagome: Oh, InuYasha… ven acá… bésame…le pedía con un hilo de voz, mientras que sus dedos se oprimían contra los hombros de él, y era su voz, la dulce voz de Kagome, tragó con algo de dificultad, y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a subir hasta su boca, aspirando el aroma a flor de cerezos que ella emanaba, y entonces luego de rozar a penas sus labios, la miró.

Inuyasha: kagome…, susurró al encontrarse con la mirada impaciente de Kagome, y el aliento de ella se le metía en la boca, como una muestra candente de su excitación.

Comenzó a deslizar poco a poco los tirantes del sostén y finalmente caer al piso, con manos temblorosas, la mandíbula se le había endurecido e intentaba no perder de vista los ojos y el rostro de Kagome, parecía como si se hubiese prohibido hasta pestañear, estaba inquieto, incluso parecía asustado y también poco a poco fue abriendo y bajando la falda fuera de sus piernas hasta quedar tirada en el césped.

**Ella tiene la magia de un instante de amor  
y su mirada un toque de misterio;  
Cuando ella llega siempre suelo perder el control  
no vuelvo a ser el mismo si la beso.**

La conciencia me dice que no la debo querer  
y el corazón me grita que si debo!  
La conciencia me frena cuando la voy a querer  
y el corazón me empuja hasta el infierno,  
al abismo dulce y tierno de sus besos.  


Los dedos de InuYasha descendían por su brazos, rozando, sus pezones, un suspiro se le escapó y anhelaba sentir nuevamente la boca de InuYasha en ellos, pero esta vez directamente, de pronto, sintió los dedos de Kagome deshacían el nudo de su pantalón, y el aire parecía negarse a salir de sus pulmones, miraba los brillantes ojos castaños de ella, que permanecían fijos su mirada dorada, como tantas otras veces leyendo algo que incluso él mismo desconocía, las manos delgadas se deslizaron por su pecho varonil, que se movía agitado, notó como Kagome recorría en él, arrancándole un gemido ronco cuando toco sus pezones pequeños y ahora endurecidos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su boca frenética busco los de ella, masajeando con la lengua en la piel que se robustecía ante sus roces, notando como el aire llenaba los pulmones de Kagome, y la abandonaba con igual fuerza, ella intentaba deslizar los pantalones, como acariciando sus piernas, el cabello de InuYasha se movía al compás del viento, entonces se tubo que parecerse un poco par quietarse los pantalones del todo, la miró entonces, ahí reposando sobre el césped, cubierta solo por la pequeña ropa intima que escondía un tesoro para él, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, sonrosados por los besos, el pecho agitado por la excitación y las manos descansando a cada lado de su cabeza, en una actitud tan mansa y dispuesta que sintió que su deseo por ella, se desbordaba, sus temores se disipaban poco a poco, acalorando sus pensamientos de mil formas para amarla.

Inuyasha: Eres tan hermosa kagome…le susurró, acariciando con los dedos de su mano derecha el espacio entre sus senos, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, haciendo un circulo en su ombligo, notando como Kagome hundía en vientre ante el contacto y cerraba los ojos moviéndose en el lugar ,¿te gusta?...,le preguntó y notó en la mirada extrañamente suplicante de Kagome, que no sabía que responder, te desespera…- afirmó y ella asintió igualmente llevándose los dedos a la boca cuando él continuó bajando. La mano masculina de dedos delgados y perfilados, rozó el borde de la ropa íntima, Kagome ahogó un gemido atrapándolo con el dorso de su mano, InuYasha la miró entonces y las mejillas arreboladas de ella lo sedujeron como tantas otras veces, se sentía extasiado con la imagen de ella, tan limpia, tan suya… quiso explorar un poco más, rozando el escaso vello que encontró bajo la prenda, cuando los dedos pálidos de Kagome lo detuvieron, tirando de su mano hacía ella, se dejó arrastrar por sus ojos suplicantes y le ardió la piel cuando su pecho se rozó con la piel suave y calida de los senos de Kagome, sintiendo en la fricción las aréolas firmes.

Kagome: Tómame InuYasha…- pidió con un quejido agonizante al sentir la erección excitante de él en su ingle, notando como se presionaba contra ella.

Las manos de Kagome comenzaron a buscar con ahínco su miembro, arrancándole jadeos placenteros… finalmente despojó a Kagome de la última prenda… cuando sus cuerpos al fin se tocaron en la plenitud de su desnudez, ambos sintieron que la pasión los consumía, los brazos y las piernas encontraron el lugar exacto, como si se reconocieran, InuYasha dejó que el vello de su pierna, se friccionara en la entrepierna de Kagome, humedeciéndose con el roce, ascendiendo y descendiendo en el movimiento, haciendo que este le arrancara gemidos ansiosos a la muchacha, y jadeos roncos y angustiantes a él… la besó y su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, caliente y hambrienta como la suya, entregando caricias desesperadas, después poco a poco fue bajando una de sus manos y toco el centro del cuerpo estaba húmedo podía oler su excitación y lo estaba matando así que poco a poco empezó a estimularla lentamente sacándole mas gemidos, mientras que también con su boca y su otra mano regalaba masajes a sus pechos saboreándolos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, finalmente se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, y presionó su miembro de modo superficial, simulando una entrada que a Kagome la dejó sin aliento, se incorporó un poco, apoyado en sus brazos extendido y observó el rostro febril y femenino, de castaños ojos, suplicantes, sus labios rojos por la excitación y humedecidos esperando por su intromisión de su lengua, tal como debía de estar su intimidad en espera de su erección.

Inuyasha: kagome… susurró con la respiración entrecortada, el pecho oscilante y el dorado de los ojos prendidos en pasión.

Kagome: Oh inuyasha…, suspiraba ella, y a la vez sonriendo, lo vio inclinarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y ella empujaba sus caderas hacía él, inquieta y deseosa.

Inuyasha: Oh Kagome…, susurro junto a su oído, con ardor y dulzura… amor quizás, pensó ella…, te prometo que seré delicado…- intentó tranquilizarla, moviéndose con suavidad para acomodar su miembro en la entrada virginal.

Kagome: Por favor no lo seas…- pidió Kagome al borde de la desesperación, posando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de él, incitándolo a empujar.

Entonces InuYasha la abrazó bajo los brazos y se sostuvo de sus hombros, entrando en ella con cautela pero con decisión, notando como el interior de Kagome lo cercaba, abriendo poco a poco el paso, por un camino nunca antes recorrido, contrayéndose sin dejarle entrar más, la escuchó gemir una suplica y escucho.

Inuyasha: Mía…, le dijo, al momento en que aquella parte de el cuerpo de ella había desparecido llevando a lo que la hacia solamente suya y las manos de ella se posaron en su pecho reteniéndolo con energía.

Los ojos cerrados y apretados, no le permitían vislumbrar su castaño, parecía sufrir cuando la miró, y aquello inevitablemente lo volvió a turbar, apreció el movimiento del cuerpo caliente bajo él, que se aferraba a su espalda, sintiendo la presión de los muslos suaves contra sus caderas aprisionándolas, enredando los pies entre sus muslos tensos y varoniles, intentando impulsarse hacía él... quitó su propio cabello del rostro de ella, y pudo ver el brillo excitante de sus ojos vivaces… solo suyos…

**Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón  
y la conciencia no tiene la razón  
no valen los consejos;  
cuando se prueba del fruto del querer  
cuando se aprende a sentir más de una vez  
no queda más remedio  
que darle cielo y alas al amor  
y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello.**

La conciencia me dice que la debo olvidar  
y el corazón me grita que no puedo.  
La conciencia no sabe que no se puede hacer más  
cuando te vuelves preso de unos besos  
de un te quiero, del deseo, del corazón.  


Kagome: InuYasha… ¿Qué no ves que te necesito?…, le suplico y aquello le dio el valor de continuar, sintiendo como era aceptado sin reservas, sintiendo como los músculos internos de ella lo abrazaban, quemándolo…

Inuyasha: Estas ardiendo…, confesó sorprendido, rozando apenas los labios de ella, con tentativas de besos que se ahogaban antes de entregarse.

Kagome: Oh… sí… me quemas… - susurró más para sí misma, oprimiendo sus dedos contra la espalda de él, logrando que sus uñas blanquearan ante el agarre.

Se comenzó a mecer con suavidad, sintiendo que algo en su interior se iba liberando con cada empuje, algo más que físico, mientras que los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban, su erección le dolía incluso, sin creer que podía llegar a ser tan tortuoso y gratificante… la premura le quemaba las entrañas y las uñas de Kagome la espalda, apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se hizo presente, pero no le molesto, se movía con ahínco y sentía la frente perlarse por el sudor, el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba, y el aire parecía escaso, Kagome lo liberaba de sus piernas, empujando con sus talones sobre el césped en busca de sensaciones… la miró con el rostro de medio lado, y los labios aprisionados por sus dientes, se acercó a su oído.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué sientes kagome?...- le susurró casi sin respiración, manteniendo el ritmo.

Kagome, liberó el aire de una sola exhalación cuando sintió el aliento caliente de InuYasha en su oído, extendió los brazos cerrando sus dedos entre el césped, impulsándose para apenas rozar los labios de InuYasha, el cabello humedecido en las raíces por el esfuerzo, Agonía…le respondió en un jadeo, que representaba perfectamente su definición.

La abrazó con seguridad y se giró sobre el césped con ella, que se aferro a los hombros masculinos con algo de vértigo, recuperando con dificultad el aire cuando noto que habían cambiado los papeles. Kagome comenzó a moverse, erguida sobre él, tal como la había imaginado, la tomo de las caderas y la ayudó a encontrar el punto de placer que buscaba, deslizando sus dedos delgados por la pálida piel, conteniendo los gemidos ante los contoneos de ella cada vez más adecuados, hasta tomar de lleno sus senos uno en cada mano, deleitando su vista con el vaivén de ellos, ante la luz suave de la habitación, los rizos azabaches desordenados formando una cascada sobre uno de ellos.

Kagome: mas… decía ella mientras se movía contra el.

Inuyasha: Vamos…kagome… susurró mirándola con los ojos mas sinceros y llenos de amor y de pasión, la ayudaba en sus movimientos,…Ahh… suspiró InuYasha al sentir los músculos de ella apresar su erección cada vez mas y mas en su interior, sabiendo que Kagome solo temía a las nuevas sensaciones, la abrazó y sostuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a él, el rostro hundido en su hombro, el aroma de su cabello embriagándolo… solo siente… le murmuró en el oído sintiéndola, gemir.

Flexionó las rodillas y dejó que sus talones lo apoyarán aferrando a Kagome, con un brazo desde la nuca, y con la otra mano desde la parte baja de su espalda, y se empujó contra su intimidad con fuerza, jadeando con la voz profunda al hacerlo, ella gimió con fuerza al sentirlo luchando por escapar, pero besando igualmente su cuello, y su hombro, una segunda embestida vino y ella aferró las uñas a los hombros, InuYasha se quejó, sintiendo una oleada de deseo llenarlo, se empujó una vez más con algo más de fuerza, presionando el cuerpo de Kagome contra sí, sintiendo como el interior de ella lo abrazaba, estrechando más la entrada.

Kagome: Más…más…mas- le susurró muy bajito dejando que el vaho caliente le rozara el oído.

Y ya no se detuvo, empujándose contra ella, casi con violencia, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Kagome, y los labios humedeciendo su hombro, los jadeos constantes y cada vez más fuertes, que le indicaban lo que ella iba sintiendo, de un modo tan intimo que de mezclaba su deseo de culminación, con sus ansias de no dejarlo jamás, la sangre de latía en las sienes, y el aire le faltaba, los gemidos femeninos se adentraban en su ser como el combustible para sus movimientos, cada vez más certeros e inquietantes, escuchando como Kagome comenzaba a musitar su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, desesperada y asfixiada, la rigidez de su miembro le indicaba que no le faltaba demasiado, sentía como se le electrizaba la piel, notando como los pezones de ella se erectaban más contra su pecho, la piel de Kagome se erizaba mientras que ella luchaba empujándose ahora contra él, ayudándolo en la labor.

Inuyasha: Vamos Kagome…- le susurraba, percibiendo como ella se movía inquieta.

Kagome: InuYasha… Inu… Yasha…- suplicaba casi, con solo su nombre en los labios.

Inuyasha: Siente, mi kagome…- le pidió, controlando apenas su culminación, sintiendo el calor asfixiante de la intimidad de Kagome en su carne, endureciéndola más ante el tacto del líquido hirviente que emanaba de ella, mientras que las convulsiones la obligaban a gemir de forma inconstante, desordenada y loca - …siénteme...eres mía y de nadie mas…,le susurro en un hilo de voz y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella marcándola con sus colmillos, arqueando su espalda con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la cabeza de Kagome, y la palma abierta en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, la sostenían mientras que sentía como su semilla se esparcía en ella, mezclando los fluidos que se desbordaban de la unión, humedeciendo el vello claro oscuro combinado ahora, fusionando los aromas de ambos, impregnando el aire de ellos, liberándose de tristezas, dogmas y prejuicios… comprometiéndolos en un acto innegable de entrega…

**Cuando se aferra un querer al corazón  
y la conciencia no tiene la razón  
no valen los consejos;  
cuando se prueba del fruto del querer  
cuando se aprende a sentir más de una vez  
no queda más remedio  
que darle cielo y alas al amor  
y hacer de lo difícil lo más bello**

Permanecían los cuerpos extendido en el césped, como si hubiesen sido abatidos por una gran tormenta que los golpeo sin aviso, la respiración de InuYasha era aún agitada, pero comenzaba a recuperarse, comenzó a deslizar el cabello que cubría el rostro de Kagome que no se había movido ni un ápice luego de la barbarie de sus sensaciones, el rostro naturalmente pálido, ahora mantenía un encendido tono rojizo, comenzó a soplar con suavidad la mejilla femenina, entregándole algo de aire a la mujer que permanecía oculta., hasta que su rostro aún encendido le miró y sonrió, con suavidad.

**Me dice el corazón  
que la quiera y me entregue sin condición  
pero me grita la conciencia:  
que lo piense bien, que no cometa esa imprudencia!**

Me dice el corazón  
Olvidar es mejor la pasada experiencia  
pero me grita la conciencia:  
Peligro, cuidado, utiliza la razón!

Me dice el corazón  
No pierdas por nada esta ocasión  
pero me grita la conciencia:  
equivocarte de nuevo no puede ser coincidencia

Kagome: ¿Me amas InuYasha?..., susurró con la voz delicada y dócil.

Inuyasha: ¿Lo dudas?... te amo por sobre todas las cosas- le preguntó tomando una de las manos de ella que ahora reposaba sobre su pecho, para besarla con delicadeza, mientras que la otra hurgaba sus desordenados rizos y ahora como dicen por ahí el corazón le gano al razon y este es un amor que ni el mismo tiempo puede destruir.

Me dice el corazón  
dale paso al amor que está tocando a tu puerta  
pero me grita la conciencia:  
Te va a hacer llorar, te va a hacer sufrir  
traerá decepción.

Me dice el corazón  
ríndete que el amor te venció  
pero me grita la conciencia  
párese pero no es, eso pasa con frecuencia

Me dice el corazón que debo quererla  
pero me grita la conciencia  
que no es hora de querer no hace falta una desilusión  
me dice el corazón  
que no se puede querer con inteligencia  
pero me grita la conciencia

y que no se ponen de acuerdo, la conciencia y la razón.

que no se ponen de acuerdo la conciencia y la razón

**Fin….**

**Cualquier duda, comentario mensajito, escribir un besote y una brazote los quiere su amiga.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
